


I just want your Heart

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The Lady detective and the Inspector [1]
Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Romance, Spoiler alert for two sentences, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: This is just a tiny little moment between Jack and Phryne.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: The Lady detective and the Inspector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I just want your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little something inspired by a music video I've seen.

“I just want your heart.”

“I gave that to you a long time ago.”

Jack Robinson smiled down at Phryne Fisher. Their lips met moments later, both lost in a passionate kiss. When it came to an end, both were breathless but happy. 

When he had regained some much-needed oxygen the inspector said, “Why have we waisted so much time?”

“I don’t know, Jack. For the sake of the game probably.”

He laughed at her words. “Probably. Nothing’s ever easy with us.”

“No,” Phryne answered then added. “You are definitely worth it, Miss Fisher.”

“So are you my lovely inspector.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
